chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Megami
Hateshinai Megami (果てしない女神 Everlasting Goddess) is one of the elders of the 6th generation Hateshinai Empire. She is the younger twin sister of Aikami. She is also the mother of Yuniba, Mahiro, and Mekami. History Megami is the younger twin sister of Aikami. She selected Ruby as her crystal during a young age, which is red in color. Megami was born into the 1st Branch, which is considered royalty in the Hateshinai Empire. She was inducted into the Imperial Crest along with others in her family. She is also ranked as a Grand Leader within Chaos X, being the highest rank below the rank of Hitoame. Appearance Megami, like her siblings, sports jet black hair, and like Aikami, her hair falls into curls. Her eyes are a stern red color, in contrast to Aikami's green. She is one of the taller females in the family. Her attire usually consists a jacket, usually paying respects to her 1st Branch heritage. So it has a royal appearance. It has a red interior, with stripes along the outer regions, which is usually black. She usually sports a skirt and leggings like her twin, though most of her body is concealed, adding to the royal-like nature of her persona. Synopsis Megami is a veteran in terms of being apart of Chaos X. She also has had multiple run ins with members of the Dark Path, preferably Mizune. Megami is noted to have participated in every war except for the first, due to the injuries she received during a scuffle with the Dark Path. Currently she is aiding in the efforts to stop Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. Megami has played key roles in war against Dark Sky, Dark Binary, Origin, Divine Purge, and other enemy organization. Personality The complete opposite to her twin, Megami is a mother-like figure in the family. She often scolds her younger siblings, and has a goofy side as well while dealing with them. Megami is noted to have a high level intelligence, which also plays apart in her fighting style as well. She can also be very serious and stern, which mostly happens during battles. The woman is very caring, and looks to always make sure her friends and family are taken care of. Rivalries Megami only has a few rivalries, most focusing on two main people. *'Mizune '- Is her main rival. There isn't a time where they aren't bickering or fighting. The bulk of their rivalry relates back to the Hateshinai and Mitsukai war, and continues to be one of the strongest rivalries between the two families till this day. *'Aikami '- Since she is the older twin, Megami considers her a rival. Their rivalry isn't as bitter as Mizune's, but the two are usually seen trying to outsmart one another. *'Hirokara '- Isn't considered an actual rival, but the two often spar to brush up on their skills. Again, the two are mostly dealing with trying to outsmart each other. Powers & Abilities 'Ruby': The Ruby crystal is Megami's main source of power. Her Ruby can power her entire arsenal with complete ease, and is also her outlet for controlling all forms of electricity. The color of the crystal matches her red eyes. It's forms include: *'Solid' - The most basic form of Megami's Ruby gem. This is when it's hardened, and is mainly used for defensive maneuvers. *'Lightning '- The main form of the Ruby, when used in battle. When mixed with her lightning, it takes on a red color. Mixing the two usually creates the exclusive 'Ruby Static'. *'Aura '- The energy-based state of her crystal. *'Blood - '''Like all Hateshinai energies, it can take on the form of blood. This enables her to move sources of blood outside from her figure. 'Lightning Element': The main component of Megami's arsenal. The Lightning Element enables the woman to generate currents and surges of electricity, and also sources of lightning. The types of attacks range from bolts of lightning, to currents of electricity. Megami's intelligence, coupled with the speed of the Lightning Element allow her to be a tricky fighter. This also allows her to be swift with her reactions and attacks. *'Ruby Static '- The electric form of her Ruby crystal. The Ruby Static is the bread and butter of Megami's arsenal, and is the most frequently used component sheh as to offer. She can use the Ruby Static to generate free sources of electricity. This is also what turns her natural electricity red. The Ruby Static is also naturally stronger than regular electricity, and gives her more options since its powered by her Ruby. *'Fulminous Element': Although she doesn't use it as often as her twin, Megami has knowledge of the Fulminous. It takes on explosions through the use of heat within electricity. Megami has been seen using the element on rare instances. 'Blood Arts': She is able to manipulate blood through certain instances, whether it's her own or her opponent's. *'Immortality Frame '- Enables Megami to heal her injuries, as long as it's met by the criteria. Her Ruby is used to supply this ability. It's also worth noting this doesn't heal bone damage, but does cause it to heal faster than normal. 'Intelligence': Megami is known to be a highly intelligence individual, and uses it to her advantage during battle. She often outsmarts her opponents, and unlike her twin sister, is less aggressive with her tricks. While Aikami is known to overpower and place the opponent into traps, Megami allows her opponents to walk into her traps without giving any hints away. She is also one of the individuals involved in Chaos X's planning and schemes. Relationships Generally, Megami gets along well with a lot of people, because she acts cool-headed and usually mentors the behaviors of others through logical reasoning. *'Mizune '- As mentioned before, Mizune and Megami's relationship follows back into the Hateshinai and Mitsukai fued. Even though the two fight a lot, they care for each other, but in a odd way. Mizune usually threatens to 'touch' her in bad places, but she is only joking. *'Aikami '- Megami and her twin get along very well. They are never seen fighting, unless its a contest of smarts. Even still, it's more comical than anything serious and she always wins the bets. The two care dearly for each other and their bond is very strong. *'Senoi '- Megami pictures Senoi as a 'cute kid' despite his rowdy nature. She knows how to push his buttons and rile his feathers, but overall the two have a strong relationship. She trains him on the daily basis. *'Aurayami''' - Is her first student and one of her favorite sisters to spend time with. The two act very similiar, in that they like to scold their younger siblings for being bad. The two are extremely nice to each other and never have any disagreements. Their bond is very strong. * 'Nurayami '- Megami is always scolding this girl and telling her how to properly behave like a 'lady'. Because Nura is rowdy, and Megami is royal, their personalites contrast and she is usually seen trying to teach her how to do things right. Over that, the two have a very strong relationship. *'Madatake '- The problems this boy puts on Megami's plate doesn't even compare to Nurayami. Megami, if not daily, is constantly pinching his ear and yelling for him to behave. Despite chasing him around and trying to keep him behaved, she loves him dearly like the other siblings. *'Hirokara ' - Megami and Hirokara are on good terms and don't fight much. The two usually spar together to polish their capabilities, but their relationship doesn't go any further. The two are good friends and hang around with each other frequently. Affiliation *Hateshinai Empire *Imperial Crest *1st Branch *Sister Legion Trivia *Although level-headed most of the time, on some occassions Megami can act snooty and arrogant at times, due to her royal lineage. *Megami loves to eat pancakes. *Sometimes Megami switches places with Aikami to confuse the family. *Even though Megami scolds her younger siblings a lot, unlike Aikami, she hasn't slapped them or anything. *Megami's curly hair is well conditioned with her favorite 'Royal Spa' shampoo. *Megami never missed school. *Megami has secret glasses that she whips out when trying to lecture someone. *She always graduated top of her class with straight A's, but got a B in Science, which caused Aikami to flip out.